1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an apparatus for compensating color characteristics in a display device displaying an image and a compensating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is an emissive device which emits light of a phosphor material by the recombination of electrons and holes. Since an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the OLED has fast response speed and a low DC driving voltage, and is thin as compared to passive light emitting elements such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that requires a separate light source, the OLED display is suitable for use as a wall-mountable display or a portable display.
The OLED is classified into a passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED) and an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) using a TFT in accordance with the methods of driving an OLED emission cell. In the passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED), an anode and a cathode are formed to be perpendicular to each other, and the PMOLED is driven by selecting a line. In addition, in the active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED), a TFT and a capacitor are connected to each ITO pixel electrode, and the AMOLED is driven to maintain a voltage due to capacitance of the capacitor.
In recent years, as a display panel has become enlarged and slimmed, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display configured to have a large area is required. In the light emitting display panel having a large area, as a load is increased, a driving current is not sufficiently supplied to all of the pixels, so that a load effect occurs due to the luminance difference.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art under 35 U.S.C. §119 both before and after the America Invents Act.